


Little blessings

by Noforgettingforme



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Mild Sexual Tension, Nonbinary Character, Other, Swearing, black and white are crushing on eachother omg, black is nb, cyan is just there, poor cyan he was kinda sus tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noforgettingforme/pseuds/Noforgettingforme
Summary: White and Black have a little misunderstanding, and BIG crushes on each other.
Relationships: Black/White (Among Us)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Little blessings

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this fic! TW for mentions of blood and violence, but nothing graphic.

“Wh-White…?”

It was Black. _Fuck._

The doors to electrical abruptly shut, and the helpless look in Black’s eyes was like a knife through White’s heart, twisting and wrenching just like the shard of glass in his hand when he had stumbled across his blue teammate in electrical, drunk with rage. Cyan’s blood dripped onto White’s pristine uniform from where it was spattered across his helmet, fresh and rich.

“Black. Don’t look.” But pleading was helpless.

Black had seen too much. Far too much for their innocent mind to handle.

This would break them.

“ _Why._ ” Black had seethed, their expression twisting into aggravation.

Now that was unexpected. Why what?

“Tell me why, White.” And White had turned to face them, dishevelled and confused. The glass had fallen swiftly to the floor as he pulled his helmet off and into his hands in one slow movement, his bleached hair falling free and covering his face, his eyes unable to meet Black’s. _Little blessings_ he thought to himself.

“What is it…you want to know?” He hesitated, Black’s name almost spilling from his mouth. He knew how strangled he would sound if he said it.

And so Black strode forward, muttering “Cut the bullshit.” under their breath as they firmly grasped White by his suit and shoved him back against the wall so hard the breath was knocked out of his lungs, despite being almost a foot smaller than him. _Why are you so fucking strong?_ he thought as he gasped in a lungful of air.

Black ripped their own helmet off and stared him dead in the eyes. “There are two imposters and you’re obviously not one because I’ve seen you doing tasks, so why the fuck did you do that?” they demanded.

White thought back to what had happened. How he had stumbled across Cyan in administration standing a few feet away from Black, knife ready and sitting comfortably in his palm as Black was absorbed in trying to swipe their admin card. How his stomach lurched and how he had tripped over his own feet at the scene, trying to back away out of sight and catching a stray piece of wire on the floor, sending a large pane of glass flying and watching as it smashed everywhere. How he had ripped a shard of glass from the floor, lunging for Cyan as both him and Black had spun to face him. His guttural scream of _“Black, run!”_ echoed faintly in his mind as the mental image of his partner hesitating before sprinting from the room flashed across his vision.

“He…he was going to attack you, Black! He was an imposter…”

His cry trailed off as Black began to laugh. A deep laugh that arose in their chest and had them doubled over in less than a minute, wheezing for breath as they clutched onto White’s uniform desperately. White could not have looked any more horrified if he had tried, dumfounded at his partner’s lack of regard for their own safety. He took hold of their jaw as their laugh came to a halt, gently turning them to face him. Concern was etched across his soft features.

They stared at each other, White’s own hazel eyes desperately searching for answers in the pale blue of Black’s and finding nothing as they simply shot a wicked grin at him.

“You’re such an idiot, White,” came Black’s raspy breath, and they leaned in closer and closer until their lips brushed the shell of White’s ear.

“ _I’m the other imposter._ ”


End file.
